Claudia Diamant
Lieutenant Claudia Diamant 'is the commanding officer of the Guylos Special Operations Military Police Force, Rottiger Biography Claudia came from a family of the best Zoid pilots of the Empire, apparently she had mastered close combat capabilities by the time she first encountered Rottiger's first captain (later her second-in-command), Max Rubin. Max was also a mentor to both Claudia and Reiner. Ever since Max retired from the team (he eventually returned with a Red Blade Liger), Claudia was promoted to be the commanding officer of Rottiger. She has intentions of cooperating with Helic Republic's Blue Unicorn under leadership of Albane Nimbus. Claudia is like a mother to Reiner when trying to stop Reiner arguing with Zan Fel. Claudia has rather a lonely and abrasive attitude ever since Max retired from the team. But she finally get uphold at her potential as a Zoid pilot when she first encountered Max and his Blade Liger, at her first defeat by Max and his Liger, she still continues to have a lonely nature until she took use of Reiner's Geno Breaker, and she finally regains high-level of her potential. And she provides Max the newly develop AB Unit (Attack Boosters), which is used high-speed combats and also has a large-bore beam cannons. Personality "''With no decree, then you cannot defeat me." -Claudia Diamant Claudia is considered a beautiful Zoid pilot and is filled with pride. Her personality resembles Naomi Fluegel from Zoids: New Century Zero, Amy from Zoids: Fuzors, and Kotona Elegance from Zoids Genesis. In other words, Imperial soldiers are attracted to her attention, especially Reiner, even though he remained oblivious, and Kouki, but she actually dislikes his unusual perversity. While Max with a strong sense of heroism, it apppears Claudia is the opposite of Max, she is somewhat described to be an antihero character of the team, in other words, she ends up crying after her defeat by Max and his new Blade Liger. Claudia can also take a joke for some reasons, when Kouki first reported to the team, and does ask who was the true Rottiger captain, and first mistakes Max as the captain, and later revealed when Claudia was the captain, Kouki carelessly mistaken her for a highly-attractive woman, she does asks him if she has a problem with it. Appearance Claudia's attire appears to be revealing, only about her hips are shown, and mostly her breast. Her Imperial military uniform appears to be purple, and she appears to have a pink, long hair having a hairband on the back. Ability as a Zoid pilot Claudia pilots a Chimera Dragon when Max left the team, but it was destroyed after she lost to Max and his new Blade Liger, she had to replace it with a Lord Gale. She also pilots Reiner's old Lightning Saix for high-speed combats, also facing Max's Blade Liger; especially when it is armed with the AB Unit (Attack Boosters). Claudia also pilots other Imperial Zoids, and also she pilots Max's Liger in some occasions, while Max, Reiner, and Kouki are in a middle of a reconnaissance mission. Character relationships Claudia acts like a typical female superior, but she is loyal to everyone in her team; 'Max: '''She also trusts Max since he continued his service with the team, even though she lost to him and his Blade Liger once, but she first won a battle with Max after she provides him the AB unit. 'Reiner: 'Reiner is a loyal subordinate to her, and does have a motherly relationship with him and keeps her eyes open for him, she actually gets annoyed with Reiner and Kouki are constantly arguing. For some reasons, Reiner was smitten by her beauty even though she remained oblivious. 'Kouki: 'Just like Reiner, Kouki was smitten by Claudia's attraction, but she actually disapproves Kouki's sleazy attitude, but he is only willing to obey her orders for she is the female superior of the team. But she actually gets skeptical at him for some reasons he may have a tendency of catching his attention to her. 'Blue Unicorn: 'She is in good terms with Blue Unicorn. 'Zeru (Zoids Saga II):' She is in good terms with Zeru even though he is a Zenebas descendant. 'Juno '''(Zoids Saga II):' She is in good terms with Juno and she is also aware that she is being used by the Terra Geist organization. Quotations *"Mission confirmed, taking off now!"'' *''"Your command is almost perfect."'' *''"Boy, you do put fear on a child's mind."'' *''"This young boy understands well."'' *''"No! That's a Blade Liger! Who could have piloted this Zoid anyway?!"'' *''"Juno was left by Terra Geist by that day, does this means she was spying on us?!"'' *''"It's my turn now, I'll show you the dance of death."'' *''"I know what that is! That's Liger Zero Falcon! That Jet Falcon fused with Max's Zoid."'' *''"That's everybody wants to know."'' *''"You have a problem with that? Kouki Demon."'' *''"Big mouth, let me see how can you fight."'' *''"Blue Unicorn, Terra Geist, Bloody Death Saurer, couldn't be a perfect match?!"'' *''"Rottiger, Charge!"'' Zoids piloted *Chimera Dragon *Lord Gale *Lightning Saix *Blade Liger (temporary, only Max has the right for the use of the Blade Liger. Also in Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia) Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters Category:Zoids characters